Godzilla Apocalypse: Shattered
by Snakemaster-S
Summary: After the events of Godzilla Apocalypse, the world is healing and Hedorah is dead. Yes definetly dead... as Hedorah.  Meanwhile, are some people unhappy with the way the world is? Were the humans meant to be wiped out, or is there a way to prevail?
1. Prolouge

While some people may have recoiled from the scamper of a mouse or the buzz of an insect, they sure weren't now. All kinds of small pest were outside that in human eyes, deserve to be killed. But now, anyone would think the sight of them is a miracle.

First off, the year is 2015. Several years ago, a missile was sent off by enemy territories, hitting Los Angeles in the US, causing hundreds if not thousands of casualties. From then on, things went downhill. Wars, nuclear waste and shrapnel were all I saw. It looked like we all went on a vacation to Mars. It was one of the worst things anyone could endure.

For the handful of people alive, they were lucky. Underground cities were built, and humans had to cope with more challenges.

Alien monsters arrived when a chunk of Venus collapsed, and impacted in the Pacific Ocean. The names Pedoleon and Hedorah struck fear in the hearts of everyone around the world. They ate the pollution, and in turn more waste filled the earth. Special teams were made to protect the people, but nothing killed the beasts.

Then, Pedoleon and Hedorah came in contact, and a great battle began. The fight aroused something else, an unspeakable force that I have trouble mentioning now.

Godzilla.

Pedoleon was defeated, and the tale wove on.

I'm going to skip the details now. What I felt after that was an emotional roller-coaster. Friends and foes, power and monsters. In the end, Hedorah's head was blasted into the boiling ocean, and Godzilla emerged victorious. On the way, we found an Amazing plant that could survive and purify the dirtiest air. Now, the tree is everywhere. Long story short, we succeeded.

I stepped outside and inhaled deeply. Wow. I hadn't said that in a while. I'm Akira, but you might know that already, so I'll spare you the details again. The sky was half covered with clouds. A couple months ago, the clouds all would have been thick, red and gray clouds that chocked the sky. Now, only a few smudges ruined the beautiful atmosphere. The rest of the clouds were big, white, puffy cumulus clouds.

A tiny bird fluttered over my head. I smiled at the little fellow. It was one of the first times I had been up close to a wild animal in a while. I stepped casually towards a large group of stands with at least 100 people in the area. What was the big deal? Tokyo's underground zoo and botanical gardens were releasing about 10 kinds of bugs, small animals, and plants into the wild. If all of these animals could survive successfully as a species, we would –

"Akira!" A sweet voice called my name. I spun around, to see Kazuko approach me. Her short black hair gleamed in the sun, and her teeth flashed at me, blinding me. Did I have feelings for Kazuko? You could say that. But I had never shared these feelings out loud. We weren't dating or together or anything.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Kazuko said. "Where have you been?"

"Resting, mostly" I replied. Sometimes I just needed to keep up with life, to observe where we are and ask those big questions no one will _ever _find the answer to.

"Well, come out more. The weather's been nice, for the most part."

"Sorry, I don't want to suck all the oxygen out of the air" I was partially being serious, but Kazuko giggled. How I liked that much.

"Well, see you around the fair. I'm going to check it out!" Kazuko flashed a blinding smiled, then I watched as she seemed to mold into the mass of people.

I turned around, wishing I had said something else. I stared out over the vast, Mars-like land. Splotches of green dotted the land, and small developments had started outside. As I wondered and observed more, I noticed them.

Black and brown uniforms covered most of their body. They all had the same, black hair, stuck up in jagged edges. A little different from common styles. They sort of had spikes on their shoulders, like some sort of vest. Silver gleamed in their hands, and I had the creepy feeling that they were guns.

I glanced back at the crowd, but no one had noticed them. I turned back towards the place where I saw them, but they were gone.

I had no gun, but I crept away from the crowd towards the place I had last seen them. My shoes crunched the ground beneath my feet, and I tried my best to go on the balls of my toes and go into stealth mode. I didn't have my uniform of gun on me, so I was taking a big risk.

I stopped at one place, wondering where they could have possibly gone. I looked down, noticing the shallow prints of boots left in the sandy earth. I smiled smugly, and crept in the direction of the prints.

I was eventually led to an abandoned construction site. I think a small sinkhole opened underneath it. I ducked my head and slide under a metal bar. The air was eerily quiet and dust in here, and in the dark air, one of my footprints sounded like five. I took another step, and there was something pressed against my back.

"Don't move" a voice growled quietly, and my mussels froze. I had been trained for combat against people, but I fought giant monsters, and the last fight was a couple months back. I heard the sound of shuffling around me, and I guessed that there were a couple more individuals around me.

"Akira?" a voice called, worried and high. _No…_ I inwardly groaned. _Please don't come here!_

I heard several guns click around me, and I nearly fainted. I wanted to scream, but I would probably get shot, and Kazuko would, too.


	2. Secret

The idea for this chapter sprang into my head a long time ago. I'm sorry I can't update like I could over the summer, but I work on this whenever I get a chance. Hope you like it!

* * *

I clenched my teeth, the bones grinding with force. "No..." I whispered, and the gun barrel pressed harder against my skin.

"Akira?" Kazuko called again, her voice more anxious then the last time. "Come on!"

I nearly screamed. The man at the door aimed more precisely at Kazuko, getting prepared for the assassination. "No!" I cried.

I felt the man's muscles flex behind me as the sound left my mouth and projected outside. Before the trigger was pulled, My elbow rammed deep into his stomach, right below where his ribcage began to separate. If you were a bodybuilder, it was a perfect target. The man groaned as he kneeled to the ground, my right foot coming up in a hook kick, making its mark on the guy's hand. I heard his gun sail through the air and clatter to the ground. A bullet blasted out of the barrel, slamming with an ear-shattering thud against the soft metal on the side of the building.

My adrenaline was pumping, my heart was pounding and blood was coursing at top speed through my veins. I think Kazuko screamed outside.

I shot myself towards the sound of another gun clicking, and I extended my leg. I hoped I could sweep the guy to the ground and finish him off. However, all I head was the sound of someone shuffling to the side, and my boot clanging against metal.

I turned around, in some sort of tense crouch, and I could see about three more guns aimed at me. I saw Kazuko coming, but the man at the door wasn't aiming at her anymore. My eyes were adjusting, and I could see the figures of the men. Damn, they were huge. They were at least 6 feet tall, most likely more. I heard several more clicks, and I prayed Kazuko would be alright, tensing all my muscles.

"Agh!" It wasn't me who cried. One of the men was shouting in pain, some language that I couldn't recognize. The bullet skimmed through my hair, and hit the wall behind me. The other two men joined in with their cries of pain. The air hummed and shimmered, the bright light from the small entrance letting in a stream of flowing golden pollen. It hummed around the men's faces, and seemed to sing a sweet song…

The men bent over, covering and rubbing their eyes. The pollen only shimmered and hummed more, drawing in tighter around the men's faces. I shielded my eyes as the pollen grew brighter. Shuffling formed all around me, and the men were gone.

I was alone in the shimmering light, and the pollen then began to filter outside. "Er…ika…" it sang softly in my ear.

Consumed with shock, I stood up and ran out the entrance.

* * *

"So you were taken by these large men, and held down with guns inside one of the construction sites?" Goro asked. Goro was the captain. He had a deep commanding voice that was like the cry of an alpha wolf.

"Pretty much" I said. "It was by the old construction site, the one that had a few casualties." I had told the team pretty much everything. The men, and the fighting and the gunshot parts at least. I left out one important detail at the end.

Hayato, stood up, his face lit up with shock. When I say, shock, I mean the shock of figuring something important. That happened to Hayato all the time. He was like Velma in Scooby-doo or some other cartoon or show. "I have an idea!" he said.

"Duh," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Hayato scowled at me, and made his way over to the back of our headquarters, pressing a combination to a door on the side of the room. "Isn't that the closet?" I asked.

"Yes it is a closet…" Hayato answered me smugly.

I stood up in my chair. "What's behind there?" I asked, anxious and beginning to get tired of playing games.

Kazuko stood up beside me. "It's where we keep the classified articles." Kazuko explained.

I smiled at her. "You guys have the best hobby of keeping secrets" I said.

No one smiled with me.

The door to the 'closet finally opened, and there was a hiss of cool air that flew out of the room. All four of us stepped in, and Hayato shut the door behind us.

"Look for anything about Native cultures to the earth" Hayato explained dashing off to one section. From where I was I could hear him muttering, "Atlantians, Muuvians, Cosmos, Elias…"

The rest of us split off to other section. My feet drifted around the place filled with shelves of books, the dark red carpet swishing underneath my feet. I ended up looking at a large section called 'Operations.' I figured everyone else would find something more important, so I started here.

Operation: E was closest to me. I stroked the smooth, green leather color. I had helped write this book, but I didn't know it went in here. I had smothered it in golden dust because… I quickly slammed the book back into its place on the shelf.

My eyes kept searching down the books. Operation Hydrogen, Operation Godzilla, Operation Pandora, Operation Gaia, operation… replacement? I stopped, looking at the cover to a book that seemed only a couple years old. Some of the books made sense, but this one puzzled me. I took it out of its place and sat down on a large, black leather couch by me. I began to read.

_In 2001 an operation not known to even the agents themselves occurred in Tokyo, Japan, 2000. Godzilla had actually attacked, but the world was unaware. Not even the rest of Japan was aware. Secrecy and special methods and the vast amount of people killed in Japan helped._

_People who survived this fierce attack by Godzilla were erased of their memory of who they were, brainwashed into believing certain things. Godzilla had never attacked that day. The three guardian monsters had never came to help. _

_A handful of groaning people were chosen off the streets. Put into hibernation, they were given extra nutrients to train better and learn faster. They were used to fight Godzilla. Half of the experiments didn't work, and some are still being experimented on and healed. _

_As of now, there are three successful results. Me, a strong man named Goro, and a woman named Kazuko._

"No…" It was too loud to have been a whisper. Three heads snapped to me.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Kazuko asked.

I didn't answer. I kept reading. I hadn't blinked in such a long time, so I felt that if I looked away from the book, my eyeballs would burn.

_Soon, we're getting a new member called Akira. That's about as much as I know about him. I know he was almost well when he was taken out of a pile of rubble. He begged to see his family again, for them to take them, too. _

"No!" I shouted. I didn't mean for it to come out of me so quickly and fiercely. I had a _family! _

Goro looked at me sternly. "Akira, tell me what you found!"

Hayato gasped suddenly. "WHAT are you READING?"

I read the last line of the entry in the book. My heart pounded and my throat choked. I would of cried if I wasn't so furious.

_We all swore we wouldn't tell him about his past life ever._

_-Hayato, December, 2003._

The scream bolted out of my mouth like the roar of a lion. I threw the book, away, from me, scattering and ripping pages. I stormed out of the room, opened the door, and slammed it on everyone.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? There hasn't been much monster action yet, but i'll definetly get it in next chapter! Bye!


	3. Release

Lights fluttered red around me, creating a shrill, angry noise like a swarm of bees. I looked up towards the monitor that was in headquarters (what headquarters _don't _have a big screen in the room?). It showed Mount Fuji, only a little ways away from here. That was weird. The red alarm meant there was weird activity around. Signals of communicating kaiju or disturbances in the earth or life, but all I saw was Mount Fuji.

Kazuko ran out of the 'closet.' I scoffed at the thought. They had been keeping secrets from me all along. Why should I listen to them anymore? If they couldn't be trusted, what kind of team was this?

"Akira…" Kazuko whispered. I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

I could feel Kazuko deflate behind me. "Akira…" she whispered again. "You know you loved me" I nearly exploded as she spoke the words. What game was she playing at? But I didn't say anything, and she continued.

"You know I loved you, too."

As much as I wanted to melt away onto the floor, turned around and embrace her, and as much as my checks grew hot, I remained with my arms crossed and my feet planted to the floor. I barley choked out a whisper.

"How do I know that wasn't a lie, too?"

Kazuko remained silent. The noise had stopped, but the lights still flashed. It was so quiet and eerie; I listened to the air hum around me. I rubbed my ears to make the noise stop as I turned back to Kazuko.

"Goro and Hayato are talking back there" I said. Thinking more I sneered, "In the _closet_." Kazuko's head dropped to the floor. She could have been an I injured puppy. But I kept hounding her. "What are they talking about? Kicking me off the team, because you all swore you wouldn't tell me the I HAD A FAMILY!" I began shouting. "THAT I WANTED YOU TO TAKE THEM, NOT ME!"

"No!" Kazuko screamed. "Telling the secret to someone who didn't know would ruin our chances to another life and -"

"Oh, _that's _what it's all about is it!" I continued. "The secret!"

"No…" Kazuko tried to defend herself, but her voice was fading away. I showed no notice. "Just be seductive and try your best to go on with living! Just don't care for - "

"Akira, enough!" Goro shouted as he walked in, followed by Hayato. I guess I hadn't realized the door open. I narrowed my eyes and turned away again. "This matter will have to be settled later. Right now, there is unknown kaiju activity going on, and we have to act now."

I sighed, walking away to prepare myself. "Everyone meet at the lot in 20 minutes" Goro added before I got out of listening range. "Whatever" I said.

* * *

The wheels of the teams car crunched the rocks beneath us as we rolled at top speed through the speckled land. It was a simple car. It was about as big as a minivan, and fit up to six people. In the back there was a couple of computers and software to help track down kaiju and thing like that. Even with all the weight, the van was streamlined and fast, making the green and red outside my window blur together to make a weird, dark color.

Hayato was in the back managing the equipment, saying and calling out things like location and other things I zoned out from. Kazuko and Goro sat in the front, driving the van. I chose to sit in the middle, ignoring everyone to the best of my ability.

"We're almost there. I f the readings are a kaiju, It would have to be 57 meters in length. It shouldn't be much of a problem" Hayato said from the back. I clenched and unclenched my fist, resisting the urge to give him a good whack to his face. His comments were _really _starting to get on my nerves. For most people, it seems that when you're arguing with someone, everything they do after that seems a thousand times more annoying.

Why did I even, listen to them, anyway? Maybe they would just leave me stranded here by Mt. Fuji, or take me to a super mind-eraser plant that they never told me about.

Okay, maybe that was a little bit dramatic. But I had lost all trust in them. They couldn't even tell me that I had a family. Eri… the people I had loved and trusted don't feel the same anymore. How many kids did I have? Were they boys or girls? Twins or triplets? What was my wife like? What if - "

_Tap, tap, tap. _A small noise hit the window. I snapped my head in that direction to see golden sparkles of light fade away into the sky. I nearly missed the black van in the background. The sparkles floated around it, but I blinked, and the vision was lost.

"Stop here!" Hayato shouted, and the car squealed to a stop. I looked around. Mount Fuji was still a little ways in front of us, but Kazuko and Goro opened the doors to the car and stepped outside. Hayato rushed from the back, following them . I sighed, and stepped out onto the ground.

I stretched my legs, and looked up at the sun glinting off the barren top of Fuji. The volcano was silent, the only noise coming from the rumbling of the car engine, shaking my feet. How did someone leave the car on? And… when since di the car engine rumble like that?

I turned around to face the car, and I was thrown into the hood of the van, hitting my chest and face as the ground exploded behind me in a shower of dirt. There were three small noises that would have been loud, but the ground erupting shattered my ears beyond belief. The noises were guns clicking and firing, aiming at what was behind me.

Large, dark, and red, It blocked out the sun with it huge shadow. It was dull with age, its thick scales barley glinting in the sun. It rested on two, huge, wicked clawed feet like a birds, supporting its red body. It had no arms, except for two huge, clawed wings that were coiled with muscle and strength. A short tail tipped with a small spike ended its body. A bird-like head with a long beak released a booming caw like a raven, but more dragon-like. Three, ancient, curved horns glowed on top of its head.

The maser guns my team had been firing hit the winged beast's chest, and immediately deflected off its scales. I ducked, covering my head as electricity and static flew around me. The kaiju let out another caw, its horns glowing brighter and crackling with electricity. I expected some sort of beam to fire from it, but the light slowly died out. The kaiju seemed to caw in frustration, and opened its great wings wider, creating a small gust of wind that pinned me against the van and caused me to struggle, unable to move my arms against the pounding winds that popped my ears and battered my body.

The kaiju let out a final caw, lifting off the ground, and taking off into the sky. I couldn't turn my head to see it take off, but as it left, a low supersonic humming took the sound of its draconic caw. The wind rushed past me for a good while before I was able to move. Even then, I was hunkered down for minutes on end because of the swirling dust and debris that spun like a twister.

I slowly looked up, so slowly that it felt like I was moving in tiny jerking movements. It was the most awkward moment in my life, but not because I didn't feel like speaking to the rest of my 'team.' It could have been because it was one of our closest encounters with a huge kaiju ever. Maybe it was because that kaiju hadn't even shown any sign of feeling for our weapons.

Maybe it was because that same kaiju is now on the loose.

I stood up fully as a twig snapped behind me. It was amazing to think the effect of the wind was still lasting. Actually, it was more frightening than amazing. I saw someone's shadow dart swiftly by. Another one dashed by on the side of Mount Fuji. I realized that it was men in black suits – not shadows – as two more twigs snapped behind me.

The wind was knocked out of me, the strong forearm pressing against my neck and slamming me into the hood of the van. I chocked, but no one must of heard me. All I could see was the sky and clouds, but then I heard the sounds of struggle, realizing that my other member were under attack.

Soon, a white gag was pressing through my mouth. I felt like vomiting as the sky went dark, also. I felt the gun press against my body for the second time today, and everyone else fell silent, too, so they must be in the same position.

A gruff voice whispered in my ear. "This time we got you. Don't struggle, or one of you will die."

I shuddered but didn't move.

There was nothing I could do.


	4. Diving Deeper

Okay, this chapter is actually pretty long. I hope you like it! In this chapter, we find out who the people are, and see our first fight scene between 2 kaiju (finally)!

* * *

It was quiet for a few seconds, except for the slow humming that built up in the air. As the noise grew louder and threatened to break my eardrums, I realized it sounded more like the chirping of crickets than the hum of an engine. There were whispers around me. It was probably the men talking. I was dragged along suddenly, my feet threatening to slip on the earthy ground.

My muscles suddenly froze and had a spasm at the same time at the next horrible sound.

The sound of a gunshot.

I braced myself, but the scream wasn't human. It didn't sound like anything that belonged on this planet. It was a high, shrill shriek that pierced through the air. It was such a high pitch, I yelled out in pain. There were several more shrieks like it, and I wanted to move my legs so that I could get away from what was behind me.

That's what makes people afraid. The unknown. Ghosts, aliens, and things we aren't sure exist. It makes horror movies scary, and sometimes it lads to the extinction of species. Maybe that's why I snapped so hard at Kazuko when I found out… but no… It's not the time to be thinking about these things.

I have no idea how long my feet dragged on the baron ground, or how many shots and shrieks rang through the air. By now I had begun to grown used to them, but I still had to shy away from the alien sounds.

The air around me shifted, as it filled with more dust and it became harder to breathe. It was the same atmosphere as the place I was captured earlier today. Distracted by the change in pressure, my feet slipped on the dusty floor, crashing to the ground. My front foot jerked out in front of me, and then it dangled over opened air, the rest of my leg following. My arm whipped around, digging my hand into the earth. I pulled my leg up until I could feel the ground.

I was yanked up by the back of my shirt like a lion cub being dragged by its mother. "You _might _want to use the stairs" the voice whispered in my head. I bit back the retort that rose up in my mouth. _Yeah, how did I _not _notice that!_

I was placed onto a different surface as more shots rang out behind me. I was panicking beyond level, but I forced myself to be careful. My steps echoed against the stairs as they hit the hard surface that felt like marble. I lowered each foot carefully, but the gaps between the stairs were small, so I pushed myself faster.

As I walked on, the steps echoed more, the shrieks became fainter, and I kept on walking faster. The air became cooler and I began to feel dizzy, as if I had been spiraling for a long time. I took another step –

_SCREEEREEE! _The sound blasted hard next to my ear. Something hard and bony slammed into my back, and I tumbled down some of the stairs. It seemed that I had gotten near the bottom, and I was now on a flat surface. Whatever was around me was thicker than a python, and something like a blade slashed across my face.

The blindfold ripped, but I wished it hadn't.

Something as long as a car and as thick as a python was rearing up on tiny, spiked legs. It resembled a sickly green worm with huge dark plates on its back. Its head had two, huge black compound eyes, and at the end of its head were two antenna that reached for me. The grabbed down towards tow, sharp mandibles that were like blades. Its mouth was pale white, with four spikes clicking around it, reminding me of predator.

The thing lunged at me again, and I rolled to the side to avoid the thing. It crashed like a train into the wall behind me, causing the whole platform to shake. I fumbled for my gun, but the thing had already turned around and was lunging at me again. This time I rolled through the air, as if I was barreling over a car. I landed on top of the thing, and It stopped and shrieked.

I held on to the rough armor that felt like sand paper, bumps and spikes giving me a place to grab onto. I grabbed my gun, and looking for a chink in the thing's armor, I stabbed the barrel of the gin right behind its head and between the plate right behind the head. The thing began to shriek, and I pulled the trigger.

The shriek only rose in volume as its head _exploded. _I was thrown of the thing, hitting my back against the wall, and luckily not my head, which I had tucked in. Steaming worm guts rained around me.

My guard was running down the stairs. He was well built, and towered at least a foot over my head. He was wearing an all-black uniform, save the white band around his right arm with golden writing. I couldn't see it clearly, but it seemed to be in a different language. It wasn't Japanese characters, at least. He had short, spiky black hair, and very tan skin, but not the kind of tan where you're out in the sun for too long. It seemed natural.

The shrieks had stopped, so I could hear the distant footsteps of the rest of my teammates. The guard looked wide-eyed at the mess I had made, but quickly shook the expression off his face.

He walked calmly around the smoking bug parts and stepped up to the wall facing the stairs. A red sensor flashed as soon as he stood still by the wall, and then the wall materialized into a large metal door and a hand sensor, which he put his hand to. The door hissed open.

I was like looking into a black hole. There seemed to be nothing but darkness. I was sure it was some kind of tunnel, but yet, I had been chasing large bugs and learning secrets and fighting people who seem to live underground all day.

Without turning to me, he said in his gruff voice, "Follow me, and don't try anything."

I eyed him, but of course he didn't see. "Why should I trust you?" I asked, not caring to hide the harsh suspicion in my voice.

He sighed, as if I had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Would you rather get eaten by meganulon?" he asked.

I thought the word rang a bell, but I didn't remember where. I just assumed meganulon were the giant worm things. "Fine" I said in exasperation. I began to follow him into the tunnel of darkness, but not before silently stepping near the carcass of the meganulon and retrieving my gun.

As my eyes tried to adjust to the pitch-black, I followed the person's footsteps on the floor, who seemed to have no problem with the darkness. I could try and make a break for it, but I didn't think it would be wise to run blindly where my enemies seemed to walk through it like a cat.

Light slowly appeared from the end of the tunnel. It was weird, to see a little circle of white that blinded me grow bigger and bigger. It was like something out of a movie where someone goes to heaven.

Loud noise in the tunnel told me that everyone had made it here. Kazuko and Goro were whispering to each other, and Hayato was mumbling something, but they were quickly silenced. I decided to hold al the comments I had from that point in.

The room we entered was entirely white. It was more of a clear shade, due to thousands of white crystals gleaming all around. In fact, the whole room seemed to be made of crystals. The room was triangular, all leading to a pyramid point at the top, but where would have been a point, was a large section that was flat, soft glowing red. Some sort of soft music played form somewhere in the room. Three elegant, glowing red doors were posted at all three corners of the room, but no one stepped out or from them. The whole room must have been 30 meters tall.

"Come on" my guard growled, shoving me forward. I walked into the center of the room where we both stepped onto a golden crystal circle.

I didn't realize we were moving up until the rest walked in, meters below. I looked down and saw that the golden circle was on some sort of pole that pushed us slowly up to the softly glowing, calming stones.

For a moment I was concerned. I wasn't concerned that _I _would slip, but if Kazuko would slip... but jut for a moment. I was in an endless maze of mirrors. No matter which way I turned, I would always see my problems, and I would always bump into them. Part of me wished that I could make, but another half of me wanted to tear everyone to shreds. The only thing I can do is push everything to the side, but then I'll keep facing the exact issue.

The sea of red opening into darkness distracted me. I could only look up, and as I looked up, I grew more anxious as to what would await me.

It was pretty light from my view at the back corner of the triangular room. In the center was a raised platform with a couple of stairs. Something was covered with a large, tan tarp, and the music I had heard from was playing softly. At the far end of the room was a big screen, showing the baron, grass-dotted landscape by Mount Fuji. There was a large, golden chair in front of the screen.

The smooth voice that echoed around the room made me jump. It was the voice of a guy, maybe in the early 20s. "Where are the others?"" he asked. "I saw that you all survived."

"They'll be coming up shortly" my guard responded, but his voice didn't have the same effect in this room. "Should we wait to show the others?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds. "No. I'll reveal it now. There's no time for a backstory. Our target is in the area."

With those words, part of the earth on the screen began to shake and rumble, like an earthquake. It soon erupted, and in the dust stood a four-legged, red kaiju. It was Baragon. It's side had three scars, tinted green. Immediately I recognized it. It was the same Baragon that… I had fought before.

"Your human ancestors created this Baragon with nuclear tests" the voice said. "This Baragon is from the millennium, though. There was another, from the 50s. Just to give you a taste of our power, we'll show you what we've created."

The ground in front Baragon began to shake, and soon another Baragon faced the other Baragon. The new Baragon was tinted gray with age, and some of his body was replaced with a crystal skeleton, like the ones I had just seen. Its lower jaw was completely crystal, connecting at the top of its head where a red crystal like the one I had passed through was glowing. Its front right leg was crystal, also. Its claws and teeth were some sort of gold.

The Baragon growled at its new opponent. The crystal Baragon was slightly smaller, but it growled just a fiercely. They both launched at each other, claws aimed at each other.

Both had the same speed and accuracy, but at the last moment, the crystal Baragon veered to the side, exposing his crystal arm, and he lunged out with his normal arm. His claws raked the scars on the other Baragon, and it crashed into the crystal arm at the same time. Baragon howled in pain as fresh blood began to pour from his old wounds.

The Baragon stumbled around a little, and the horn on the crystal Baragon began to glow. As Baragon regained his balance, he was struck in the chest with an orange heat beam, and Baragon was flung back, skidding against the ground. He remained silent, letting himself slide until he slowed to a stop. He got up, shaking himself off. The crystal Baragon looked at Baragon in confusion.

Baragon growled, and I began to get the message. Baragon was trying to be brave, and not satisfy his opponent with sounds of pain. Baragon's legs tensed and he sprung forward with amazing agility. He rammed crystal Baragon straight on, the two kaiju clashing together in the soil.

I glanced to my side for a brief second, noticing Kazuko standing without a blindfold nearby. I took a slight step to the right, not noticing them come up.

A roar on the screen caused me to snap my head back towards the fight. Baragon was on top, one clawed hand over crystal Baragon's neck. Crystal Baragon clawed at the arm pinning him down, but Baragon wouldn't let go. He began to charge his horn, but Crystal Baragon twisted his head around, sinking his crystal teeth deep into Baragon's arm.

Baragon recoiled, firing his heat beat from his mouth at the same time. Crystal Baragon's right side of his face, shoulder and upper arm were blasted with a close, direct hit.

As the orange heat melted away his skin, Baragon pushed harder, the orange becoming red. The person in the chair just chuckled.

On the screen, crystal Baragon growled, raising his crystal arm in front of his face. The beam instantly shot off in a hundred directions, the beam slowly fading to orange and yellow. The only thing that was orange was crystal Baragon's arm, but that wasn't the most surprising thing.

Where crystal Baragon had been burned, its skin and muscle were gone. Where its bones should have been, was a crystal-like structure mimicking bones. Part of his skull, shoulder and arm had been revealed.

Crystal Baragon raised his arm, his fist pointing up in the air. The entirely crystal part turned from an orange to a red. Baragon looked on, shocked, before a red blast ripped through the air out of crystal Baragon's arm and sent Baragon flying back.

The kaiju rolled through the air, and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch on its back left leg. This time, the kaiju squealed in pain as his bones snapped. There was a column of dust that came from the earth, and the last I saw of Baragon was his limp leg.

The person in the chair laughed, and I couldn't help the fury that rose inside of me. I took a step forward. "Who _are _you?" I asked fiercely.

The chair began to spin around as the voice said, "I am the King of the Seatopians."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! There were alot of things to describe, and I didn't realize how long it was until I uploaded it. But, thanks for reading!


	5. Evolution

Well, I worked as quick and as best as I could to get this chapter up. I hope you like the chapter. PLEASE review, and a special thanks to those people who are doing an excelent job at reviewing:

CMCMC

Godzilla898.

Thanks for all the advice and support!

* * *

The waters around the coast of Japan n longer bubble with boiling ferocity. Only wisps of steam left the toxic sea. The polluted sand that covered the seafloor was silent.

Where there was once a twitching, oozing eye, there was just black sand.

* * *

The man sitting in the chair was tan, like my guard and the rest of the Seatopians. He was pretty young, maybe in his early 20s, and had the same, short, spiky black hair. He was dressed completely in white. All he wore was robe, tied together beneath his chest, exposing his upper body. The robe covered most of his arms, and completely covered his legs. He also wore pearly white gloves and boots. On top of his head was a simple crown; a white band going around his head, and in the center of his forehead was four-pointed design with a smaller, solid gold design in the center.

His voice was surprisingly smooth. "As I said, we are the Seatopians. We have coexisted almost unknown with humans for thousands of years. _Almost _unknown" the king cocked an eye at Hayato.

He turned back towards the screen. "You see, we were going to stay silent forever more, or as long as this world existed, and we would secretly fight for the earth and protect it." He smiled a pearly smile. "Who do you think started earth day?"

"But the reason why we have decided to come out of hiding now is because of well… do I really need to explain it?" with one arm, he gestured to the barren landscape on the screen."

"But the world is healing!" I argued. "We have it all under control!"

The king's expression saddened. "Yes, well, you _think _you have it under control. However, the carbon rate on the earth is much too high for life to get much farther past insects and mice. It'll be earth again, but it will be the perfect kind of environment for giant insects like the meganulon to live in."

"Which brings me to another point. Humans have been disturbing and releasing kaiju for too long. Just this morning, you released several hundred meganulon larvae into your world. You also released the most feared kaiju of the Seatopians, Rodan. A prehistoric dragon that caused death and destruction whenever it was awakened from its earthy prison."

The king was interrupted by Goro. "Who _exactly _are you? For all we know, you could be some kind of kaiju-terrorist group" he demanded.

The king laughed. "Okay then. I am king Gaiion, air to the thrown of Airient. We come from Seatopia, which was an ancient kingdom once apart of Atlantis, before it sank."

"For a while we lived in peace alongside several other races that lived on Atlantis. Years went on, and a war went on with our rivals, the Muuvians. Both continents sank into the sea. The Muuvians survived under the sea until the Muuvian-human war, b=but we survived by living under the earth's crust secretly. "

"And that brings us back to here. Are you satisfied now?"

Before anyone could answer, the screen flashed red, blocking the view of the motionless crystal Baragon. Gaiion leader turned around, looking at some weird writing appearing from the screen. "Open the transmission" the Seatopian leader said.

On the screen was a large island with a large tainted lake in the center. A few 5-story buildings and a factory dotted the wasteland island. This was one of the cities that was trying to rebuild itself.

New York City. It was once covered with skyscrapers and overflowing with over 8 million people. Now, it was probably about 800,000. The water rushed around, a soft gray, but as I watched, the rivers slowed down into a sludge-like thickness, turning so dark it almost became a black.

"Now, you see what happens when you tamper with the earth too much. This is what will happen when you cause too much change" Gaiion said, raising an arm to the screen.

At the same time, the water burst open, showering the buildings around it and creating an acid-like hiss. Several sludgy, two-fingered arms burst open from the water, one sticking straight up like a horn, two others slamming into the ground, hoisting whatever was down there out of the water.

Sludgy whips came out of the water, and at least five of them whipped around the already wrecked city. Chunks of brick went flying, and I flinched as I heard the sounds of terror and destruction, worse than the shrieks of the meganulon. The air flashed blood-red as the thing began to crawl onto land.

It took the form of a starfish, one limb in the air, two like arms, and two acting like legs. It took that same tinted gray color of Hedorah. Out of its back came about ten whips like arms. All of them were pointed with brown blades. In the center of its body, a spiky, brown formation surrounded a deep, blood-red oval eye that blinked horizontally instead of vertically. It wasn't as tall as Hedorah, but its limbs had a bigger span.

For a second, I felt like the eye looked directly at the screen. Directly at _me_. I gasped slightly as memories overflowed my mind, and there was no way to push them back. The dam that had blocked the pain for so long shattered. I saw Hedorah, in its full power, fighting so many battles. Godzilla raking his claws across its eyes, and Hedorah fighting back. I saw Hedorah's head being blasted off by a blue beam, its eye spiraling into the water. And finally, I saw Hedorah fighting…

I blinked, and the mental dam was whole again, but floodwaters still tossed and wrecked me, some water beginning to flow out of my eyes.

No one saw as the thing rampaged across the screen, the king still speaking. "We call it Hitodah. In a reference to your own Hedorah. In fact, you're looking at what you thought to be dead, but it's still alive."

Goro interrupted once again. "That's impossible that Hedorah's still alive. It was killed by Godzilla months ago."

Gaiion's expression changed into one of fury. "Don't you get it?" he growled. "You may think you killed something, but the memories still live on. Whatever you do will always remain as an imprint on the earth, and the events of your past will once again, come back to haunt you."

Gaiion turned back around. "You humans have caused too many bad things on this planet. This is what happens when they collide."

The air hummed quietly, the sound growing louder. The humming became a shrill sound that sliced through the air like a razor. On the horizon, a dark red shape swiftly flew through the air. I recognized it from earlier today. As Gaiion had called it, it was Rodan.

Hitodah looked up, but was taken by surprise. Rodan flew straight past Hitodah. I couldn't tell anything had happened until sparks began to fly from where Rodan had passed by. Rodan's sharp stomach plates gleamed, and Hitodah shrieked in pain.

Hitodah spun around, firing three blades whips at Rodan. Rodan looked trapped, but his surprising agility defied all the laws of physics. Rodan twisted and turned through the air, and occasional sounds of slicing went rang through the air as Rodan's armored wings clashed with Hitodah's blades. As Rodan turned away to circle back again, several blades fell to the ground.

Rodan spun around again, and rushed at Hitodah. Hitodah ducked, however, its fifth limb striking Rodan out of the sky and into the factory. Smoke billowed up from the wrecked building, and the thick smog drifted towards Hitodah, who seemed to breathe it in. Hitodah's eye glowed, and out of it shot a large, dark red beam. I was astounded by the beam, as it was twice as large as Hedorah's. It struck the limp Rodan, and a loud caw was heard as the factory blew into flaming bits, annihilating everything near it.

As the endless cloud of smoke enveloped the area, Hitodah breathed more of it in, and eventually, the ugly behemoth retreated back into the water, now ten times more polluted then it had ever been.

Everyone looked at the screen, their mouths hanging open at the site of the wrecked city, and the destruction Hitodah had caused. Even some of the guards were looking at the screen, aghast.

Kazuko had finally found the courage to speak. "So you knew Hitodah was forming all this time?" she asked. There was no mistake that she had been shaken and stunned by the event.

Gaiion smiled. "Why, yes. This is your punishment for all the crime you have done in the last 100 years. Guards, release them. Release them back to their shattered over world They will never forget this day."

_BANG! _The world shook in a million different directions as red lights flashed around me, switching back to the screen where Crystal Baragon was. For a second, my heart nearly burst at the thought of Hitodah being here.

But, no. Instead of crystal Baragon, a blue beam crashed through the air, striking crystal Baragon directly in the chest, sending blasting back.

A roar rumbled through the air, creating a force that felt like it was wrenching your soul out of your body.

The king of the damned, Godzilla.

* * *

Yay, I finally got Godzilla in! I'm really proud of the progress on this story!


	6. The True Monster King

Hope you all had a good thanksgiving. Sorry about the wait, I was busy with work and family stuff.

But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The kaiju king loomed over, his body a huge shadow of death. His eyes glowed pure blue in the smoke; his spikes relaxing massive a mounts of powerful nuclear energy, turning the smoke near him blood-red. His body was huge and muscular, with a long powerful tail that swept away smoke with the force of a typhoon. He roared, showing his massive maw filled with gleaming white teeth. The sound echoed, a sound of some prehistoric beast gone wrong.

His four-clawed foot slammed down onto crystalized Baragon, but the smoking creature didn't make a sound. Godzilla's claws dug into Baragon, and the light started to fade from his eyes. Godzilla charged up his beam, some of the energy from the air being drawn into his mouth.

Gaiion scowled at the screen. "This isn't possible! Godzilla is supposed to be inactive in the Sea of Japan!"

I smirked, the closest thing I had to a smile in a long time. "That's where you're wrong. Godzilla will always come back. No matter how long he goes into hibernation, he will always be there to rid the earth of scum like _you_."

Gaiion only smirked back, and the expression wiped off my face. "No matter" he said. "We can fix that. You thought Baragon was the only kaiju we had? Well, we only acquired that one recently. The first battle was just a test."

Gaiion gestured to the middle of the room, where the tarp in the center of the room was being lifted up into the air. I had to shield my eyes because whatever was underneath the tarp was unnaturally light in the darkness.

What was under it was several meters of pure white, pure majesty, and pure light. It reminded me of the gem on the king's crown. There were four main points, each branching out with crystalline grace. There were smaller, jagged spikes that stuck out from the center. The whole thing pulsed slowly with flashing light.

Gaiion raised his hand, giving a silent signal as he pointed. Four, short, young, lean woman in silver, sparkling dresses stepped up by the large gem, which was raised on a platform. They stepped on it with silver high-heeled shoes, fabric whisking from their hair and hands. They stepped around the gem, each movement soft like a cat's. Slowly, drums began to pound around me, and chanting from some unknown source began.

_Forsvarer sa hav, _

_Spirs av handet, _

_Fisre suser jom morden, _

_Skal Megalon sta_

The voices went on and on, the sound wrapping around my head like a bandage. I stared at the screen as the ground shook outside, and the ground began to shake inside. I began to stumble on the ground, shaking either in the disturbance in the ground or maybe in fear.

Crystalized Baragon began to sink into the earth, disappearing from sight. The hole where he disappeared into remained, red and white light maintaining that slow, same pulse as the gem.

Godzilla fired his beam down into the hole, and as the ground began to shake more…

_BANG! _The blue atomic beam of rage shot back out the hole, deflecting into the sky and past Godzilla's head. Godzilla was knocked back by two metal blades as he was caught off-guard. He stumbled back as another kaiju leapt out of the hole.

It looked like a mega beetle. It was a little shorter than Godzilla, the horn on its head the length between Godzilla's shoulder and head. It had a dark, earthy brown color on its head. legs and arms. Its underbelly was a lighter brown, and its back was striped with both colors. The back looked hard and sturdy like a shell. It had bizarre legs with thick feet containing tow sharp claws. But its hands were even stranger. Instead of hands, two long, silver, drill- like blades spun around with a loud, chainsaw-noise.

It had a weird mouth like an insect's mandibles that closed from the sides, and it had large, orange compound eyes underneath two short antenna, and from a the center of its head was a large pointed horn with the same, four-pointed star formation at the tip. It made a loud, echoing cough-like sound, bashing is drills and challenging Godzilla.

Gaiion smiled, kneeling before the screen. "He is the great guardian of the Seatopians!" Gaiion exclaimed with joy. The dancing and music slowly died down around me as Gaiion spoke the words. "Megalon… rise up from the earth and destroy your enemies!"

Megalon roared on the screen, preparing to fight, bending his knees and ready to spring.

Godzilla braced himself, but Megalon didn't jump. His shell began to unfold, slowly creaking open until they were lifted almost completely off his back, connected at his shoulders. Megalon roared, and a second set of thinner, orange and purple blinding wings opened, releasing wind that zoomed past everything outside and seemed to carry into the room we were in now.

Godzilla nearly fell over, but dug his heels into the ground while Megalon remained perfectly still, folding the wings back onto his back. The winds still howled around the battlefield, and Megalon really sprung this time as he bent his knees.

The wind propelled him toward the struggling Godzilla, allowing him to leap into the air, his clawed foot slamming across Godzilla's jaw. Godzilla roared in fury as blood began to flow from his mouth, but he had no time to recover as Megalon lunged again, kicking Godzilla in the gut. Godzilla bent over, allowing the wind to knock him to the ground.

Megalon brought his drill into the ground, aiming for Godzilla. Godzilla took his leg, and pushed against Megalon, causing the big insect to lose his balance. The blade embedded itself in the dirt, just centimeters from Godzilla's head.

Godzilla kicked Megalon to the side, beginning to stand up. The breeze in the room began to die down, and the wind outside began to slow. Godzilla prepared his beam, placing his foot on Megalon's chest so that he couldn't escape.

But Megalon wasn't done yet. As Godzilla began to open his mouth, a red, circular object shot out of Megalon's mouth, flying through the air quickly and hitting Godzilla's chest. Godzilla looked down, losing his concentration on the beam. The red object exploded in a fiery eruption. Godzilla stumbled back as Megalon jumped up into the air.

Megalon's horn began to heat up, glowing a bright yellow color. Moments later, a barrage of yellow energy fired form the horn in the form of wicked bolts, striking Godzilla and the ground around him.

It looked like Megalon didn't need to charge up energy like Godzilla, because the energy kept flying at Godzilla. Each second was different, the energy striking his arms, then legs, then his tail, head, chest, and some rarely missing. Megalon kept firing, every now and then a red bomb flying out of his mouth, lighting the ground on fire when it missed.

Godzilla covered his head, but the smoke from around him was beginning to get overwhelming. Godzilla roars began to die down in the blaze of sounds and heat and explosions, Megalon's victorious roars getting stronger. Eventually, Megalon was the only one making sounds.

The barrage stopped, and the protector of the Seatopians began to walk up to the big cloud of smoke, his drills spinning and ready. He stopped right where the smoke began to get extremely thick, his large eyes scanning for movement.

Megalon took a step forward, but then he stopped moving. Megalon roared in surprise as he began to fall back. Out of the smoke, a blue beam was pushing the insect onto the ground.

Godzilla leapt from the smoke, his fist crashing into Megalon's face. Megalon roared as he was slashed across his arm span. Megalon lunged out with a drill, spearing Godzilla just below his ribcage. Godzilla grimaced as he was drilled from the inside, but kept continuing his barrage.

With all his strength, Godzilla launched his fist towards Megalon's eyes, his claws and knuckles striking straight between the protector's antennae and temple. There was a loud crunch of bone and a crack like thunder. Megalon uttered a roar that droned off. His arm fell to the side, his knees buckled and he went limp.

Godzilla placed his hands on the drill and turned it to the right, and the metal slowly tore out of him. Megalon's body fell to the ground as the drill revealed a bloody – but already healing – hole of Godzilla's side.

Godzilla uttered a roar, the cry of victory ringing out across all of Japan.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, though!


	7. Barricade

I got a lot done over thanksgiving, so here's another chapter!

* * *

Gaiion pounded the desk in front of him. "No!" he cried. "It's not possible! How could Megalon be defeated!

This time, I really smiled. "I tried to warn you…" I teased.

Gaiion didn't answer. For a long time, eerie silence filled the room. On the screen, Godzilla walked away, his footsteps breaking the silence like rumbling thunder. Eventually, the noise died down.

Gaiion spoke ominously soft. "Get… them… out" he whispered.

The guards turned around and began to push the rest out of the entrance. But Goro shrugged them off. "We can figure it out ourselves" he said, walking out towards the golden circle without any help, going down back towards the crystal room. I snorted. Typical Goro.

Soon, everyone on the team was gone except for me. "Akira…" Gaiion called from behind me. I turned around, surprised he knew my name.

Gaiion smiled. "Don't be surprised that we know about you. We've been monitoring you. We even know about that little incident this morning." I stared at him, wide-eyed, as he continued.

Gaiion took a few steps closer to me. "Why do you still help them?" he asked, near-innocently.

I looked off into space for a while, thinking for an answer, and acting I wasn't going to say anything. But eventually, my mouth opened. Before I could stop myself, sound became to pour out of my mouth. There was no turning back now.

"I… I don't know. I'm completely torn. I love… I had loved someone, but now she's gone. I almost thought she could replace her… but now that I know Kazuko was in that fucking secret I…"

I couldn't bring myself to say more. My throat felt swollen up, making it hard to breathe and painful to swallow. Gaiion might have smiled, but I wasn't sure, because I was looking down on the ground. I heard his shoes step across the floor. "Tell me, what was the girl's name?"

The way he asked slightly scared me. The way he spoke the words sounded like he was trying to hide something. I kept fighting against the swelling in my throat, pushing out air and pulling in tears. "Erika" I whispered. "Erika Shiragami."

Gaiion sighed. "Oh yes, we know a lot about her. But you know what? I think I can help you with that problem."

"When did you ever care about helping me?" I spat.

Gaiion sighed again, sadness filling his voice. "Well, we just want to show you how to make the right choice. Erika had secrets, also. She wasn't even who an American girl, or a full Japanese girl. She was part abomination. All we care about is helping the earth. We don't want to kill you humans. We've been here all this time Akira."

As Gaiion was talking, I glanced up slightly past my messed up hair, only lifting my eyes up, so I could see his expression. He _was _smiling.

"Stop lying!" I shouted. My fist aimed straight for his head, clenched in fury. He ducked, backing away. At least five guards rushed towards me, but I swiftly reached for my holster, taking out the gun I had, and arming myself. The charge stopped.

I felt like I was completely frozen except for my mouth. "It's always lies. Secrets. Alliances. You think you're so cunning, when in reality no one can be trusted, even with your supreme secrecy. You want my help? I don't give a shit."

I turned around and stormed out of the room. As I turned out towards the golden circle, I gripped the gun so hard that it fired at the ceiling, making a loud bang as Gaiion and his guards disappeared from sight.

"It's your death sentence" Gaiion hissed.

* * *

I walked down the large tunnel, my anger blinding me even more in the darkness. The air left and entered my lungs in huge breaths, but I had no luck in calming me down. I was sure the rest of the group had left.

I stopped for a second at the end of the tunnel. Was this how I was going to live? Lonely, and in the dark? I had to trust _someone_.

I walked out of the tunnel; beginning up the stairs that seemed to go on forever There was a railing on the side that I hadn't noticed before. After a while of climbing and thinking, I stopped and looked over the side.

Was life really supposed to be like this? What if people were always supposed to live in the wild, live on their own, and trusting nothing? However… this is _now_. What am I thinking going on like this? What's even running through my head now?

_SCREEE! _I jumped to the side as something charge towards me. I flattened to the ground as the large, hideous thing barreled over me. I quickly stood up to face the hideous form of Meganulon.

The insect opened its ugly jaws wide, pink mandibles and organs clicking around inside. Before I knew it, something large as pink like a rope shot out from its mouth. I ducked again as it shot past me, sharp claws clicking on the railing.

In terror, I fired a round form my gun, blasting the tongue-thing in half. The Meganulon shrieked, staggering back against part of the railing. As the metal began to fight, I fired four more rounds into the Meganulon. The insect kept recoiling, the railing kept creaking. On the final round I fired, the Meganulon's shriek became louder as the section of the railing snapped.

As it flipped over the side of the stairs, I could see the snapped back impaling its side. The hideous worm flipped out of sight. The scariest thing wasn't its shriek, but when the noise was cut off and replaced by a dull, echoing thud on the ground. I winced, covering my eyes from the mess below.

Above me, there was another Meganulon shriek. How many of those damn things did we release? I thought suddenly, racing up the stairs.

When my legs burned like fire and my muscles ached, I finally peeked over the top of the stairs. There were shrieks outside, but there was no view of anything. I loaded my gun, and clicked it slowly as I stepped silently towards the small opening of the building.

My foot froze before it touched the ground as I heard soft plinks above my head. It looked up, but there was nothing in the darkness in the building by the roof. It crept slowly forward again.

_BANG! _My gun fired another round as something rammed me in my gut. I was blasted back, pulling the trigger and firing the gun. I felt like the wind was everywhere but inside me as my side crashed against the ground.

I held my hands up to my head, expecting a Meganulon to rip my head off. When nothing happed, I looked up to see the dead body of a Meganulon hanging over the entrance, a blue, bloody hole leaking from where its eye was. The huge worm fell limp from the ceiling and didn't twitch.

I quickly ran out the entrance, leaping over the body of the thing and not stopping until I was sure the thing was unmoving.

Gasping and heaving, I turned around from the empty plain that face Mount Fuji and back to Under-Tokyo.

My eyes opened in surprise and I stood up straighter as I saw a swarm of at least 10 meganulon block the entrance to the city. They gathered around something by the entrance, growling and shrieking at something. There was a bang, and shrieking, a Meganulon fell onto the ground, dead. For a second, I thought my ears picked out the sound of Goro's voice.

I ran forward, getting my gun ready. The only thing I could pick up was vibrating. All the sounds and shrieks filled my ears and made it hard for me to distinguish sound. I jumped suddenly as I neared, my already tried legs relaxing as the wind supported them.

I landed on the back of the nearest Meganulon, my gun already ready. My legs weren't expecting the impact, and they buckled under the weight of my body. I slipped against the rough armor of the Meganulon, and I hit the ground, covering my head as the meganulon charged over me in a blind rampage. As the worm passed over me, I managed to fire my gun, blasting a bullet through the worm's body. As it shrieked, blood and guts blinded me, getting into my eyes and the smell getting to my nose.

My mouth tasted like acid and my eyeballs felt like they were on fire. I wiped the now-steaming blood from my eyes, bending over in pain. As my eyes strained to open, something latched onto my arm, claws piercing my skin. I screamed as I fell over, a Meganulon dragging me closer and tearing at my body.

I hit the ground, and as my head snapped back up again, I saw Kazuko, a bladed meganulon leg sticking right through her right shoulder. Hayato was bending over, blood oozing from his leg.

Acid overwhelmed my eyes and dust flung into my mouth as my senses went back into darkness.

Gaiion's words echoed in my mind: _"It's your death sentence."_

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Altered

Okay! Here's the next chapter! I know there hasn't been as much Godzilla action as last time, but I'm definetly getting to it! Enjoy!

* * *

I screamed as muscle stretched, bone creaked and blood dripped out of my arm. My pants torn and my knees were constantly scraping gravel on the ground, embedding into my skin. I could describe it as being awake during surgery. I was dry and thirsty, but the pain that constantly hit my arms and legs nearly drove that thought out of my mind.

My arm twisted so much that I dropped the gun, which fired off into space. Out of all the ways I could die, being eaten seemed terrible. I could die, or try to bring the Meganulon down with me.

I jerked my foot up were, trying to ignore the disgusting feeling of blood running down my leg. My foot jabbed The Meganulon's slimy underbelly, causing it to screech in pain. It loosened its grip for a slight second, but that was all I needed. They drying blood began to soak my skin more as I rolled over, wrapping my leg around the gross tentacle that was grabbing onto my arm. As I used the tentacle to roll over, I reached for my gun, but dared not to look the horrible insect in the face.

_BANG! _A gunshot fired, but it wasn't mine. I felt the grip on my arm relax completely. Wiping acid and dirt from my eyes, I turned around to see Goro. We looked at each other for a moment. Not paying attention to the white-suited reinforcements that came onto the scene, I wondered what was going on in his head, and I think he was wondering the same thing. After a while, I nodded. That was it.

Carefully, I turned to the injury on my arm. I pulled out one claw that dug into my muscle, wincing as the blood rushed out like a waterfall. I did the same for the next claw, which was jammed in deeper. I had to pull longer, struggling as my body tried to keep the claw inside me so I wouldn't get hurt. I took a deep breath, and like a bandage, ripped it clean off.

By the time I pulled out the third claw, my entire arm was red and caked with crud. I grabbed the final claw, and tugged. I screamed in shock, and stood there gasping. As I looked around, I saw dead Meganulon on the ground, reinforcements herding a final one away. The scene of it all seemed to go fuzzy when I tried to pull on the claw. I felt my arm, and came to rest on the big bruise that swelled up from my bone.

The claw had gone _that far in_.

Nearly beginning to panic, I kicked the dead Meganulon in front of me, tense with frustration. "Shit" I muttered. I tore at the claw as my mind began to get fuzzy, My bone throbbing and my veins pumping more blood out of my body.

As my ears heard a snap, I slipped into warm consciousness.

I stepped out of the hospital, feeling fresher than ever. My wounds had been cast over with gauze and bandages, which felt like fresh aloe on sunburn. I walked down the strangely empty medical care hallways, but it was pleasing to know that there weren't many casualties.

As I cheerfully rounded the corner, I saw a woman in front of me in that familiar blue-and black uniform, freshly bandaged. I sighed, walking swiftly up to her.

I grabbed her shoulder, beginning to speak. "Kazuko, look…"

The words barley came out of my lips when Kazuko whipped around, red eyes blazing at me like fire. Her arms whipped up, stabbing into my arms like fire. Kazuko growled, gleaming yellow fangs erupting from her mouth and shattering her original teeth and gums all over the floor.

A shriek like a mythical siren's echoed from Kazuko's mouth, but the noise built up like an air horn until the only a faint humming remained in the air. Kazuko's teeth suddenly seem to splash with red as she lunged straight at me like a dart, the vision around me turning white.

I shot straight up in a bed, the speed if Kazuko seeming to follow with me. Gasping, I looked around the room, having flashbacks to 2013. I was in the same hospital room, and I had a weird dream, also. My left arm was entirely covered in bandages and stitches, but the blood was gone. I winced when I moved my shoulder, and I then saw my elbow was resting in a cast. My knees felt weird, covered with sticky ointment and whatnot.

My vision was still a little fuzzy. I looked to my right, and saw someone lying in the bed next to me, either asleep or most likely unconscious. By the look of her long hair, it was probably Kazuko. Her right arm, shoulder, and part of her ribcage were all bandaged, and she had a respirator over her mouth. I frowned. She didn't look right in that position.

I looked to my left, where someone was standing near me and Kazuko. At first, I didn't recognize him. "How long have I been out?" I asked, assuming the person was a doctor.

The man answered in that deep, familiar voice. It was Goro. "You've only been out for a little under a day" he said. I felt like it had been years since I heard him address me with a regular tone. "But while you were out the hours have been crucial. Hitodah seems to be coming in this direction. He was spotted in Panama shortly after we got back, and a few minutes ago, he practically obliterated Hawaii."

I looked at him, not saying anything, trying to understand what exactly was going on. "You'll be out of the hospital in a couple more hours, but we don't know if Kazuko will be out by the time Hitodah gets here. We we're thinking about recruiting anew member in her absence."

Some of the hate in my mind sparked back on. "You mean one that wasn't biologically altered and completely unaware of their past lovers?" I hissed.

Goro shook his head. "Akira, we all make mistakes - "

"Yeah" I muttered. "_Woops._"

Goro scowled, and then continued. "But we all learn from our experiences. I've learned that when we kept an important secret from you, it tore us apart more than it did keeping it unknown. Ask Kazuko about it when she wakes up." Goro nodded to me, then turned around and left before I could say anything else.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking about what I was going to say to Kazuko. Minutes ticked by on the clock as it began to pass on to 11 o'clock in the morning. I wondered where Hitodah was now. It could only be a hundred miles or so off the coast or Hawaii. Maybe it was passing the South Seas. It could even be closer.

Thoughts ran through my head like a train, only picking up lose pieces of conversation material. I was sure that I wasn't going to be able to ask her anything. The train in my head derailed and crashed by the time it was 11:30. That was also when Kazuko woke.

Kazuko woke suddenly, a shorter breath of someone who was awake. The breath escaped like a crack, as if she hadn't been breathing for an excessive amount of time. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The whoosh of her breath distracted me from everything I was going to say, the train a smoky mess in my mind.

"Akira?" Kazuko whispered her voice soft and frail.

"Wh – what is it?" I asked. For some reason, my voice seemed to stutter.

"I'm sorry" Kazuko whispered, her voice barely making a sound. "I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?" I asked, the fury beginning to rise back into my voice. "Was there something blocking you from telling me? Was your life at risk?"

Kazuko's breathing was the only sound that came from her. I continued, my voice dryer than before. "What was it exactly?" I asked. "Was there anything that bothered you?"

Kazuko took a deep breath, but was silent for a little while. I opened my mouth to persuade her to speak, but she began talking before I could. "I… I guess I was afraid of seeing your reaction when we told. I was afraid to see that look of pain on your face, and I was afraid you would lash out and I would never be able to live with you and I…" The words began to slur in her mouth, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. I was angered at the thought that she would be faking her tears to throw me off, but she sniffled and took in air so abruptly, it had to be legit.

_My _worst fear right now was that I would begin crying, too. _Crying_. Such a baby word it was right? Something we let out when we banged our knee or didn't get ice cream. But it seemed important. Sometimes some people had to cry, or force being a total wreck inside, unable to think straight.

Kazuko did something unexpected. She began to talk again. "You were a mess" she said, talking in air between words. "Your hair was all whipped to one side, and you were streaked with mud and dirt. Your legs were crushed my concrete. It was a part of the apartment building you were crushed under. You had a wife and a daughter. We couldn't find any records of them, but you wanted us to save them first."

Kazuko began to break down, but she still pushed through. "We… we told you we saved them, but the truth was… we couldn't find them. You were later given some secret anti-aging serum that enhanced your athletic abilities. However, you were unconscious for so long, and the side effects of the serum is that you forgot most of your memory. Goro told me and Hayato not to tell because he was afraid this would happen. I'm so sorry."

I absorbed everything she just said while she silently sobbed. "I will be able to live with you" I began, "but I will never, _ever,_ be able to forgive you.

Kazuko turned to look me straight in the eye, and nodded.

* * *

Nearly 5 more hours had passed. I was able to get out of the hospital, for my arm had healed. The claw hadn't really went into my bone, but just skimmed it. I still needed to wear a cast, though. Kazuko would have to stay in the hospital for a little longer, tough. She had a slight infection in her arm, and some of her bones were still mending.

As several doctors worked on Kazuko and released IV's from my arm and prepared me to leave, I turned to look at Kazuko. "I'll see you later" I whispered. Kazuko smiled and mouthed "See you."

The last bandage was taken out of my wrist, and I shook it off as they removed the IV, and the needle had dissolved. It always felt weird to me when it happen, like my wrist ached, but there seemed to be no reason for it to do so.

Goro came rushing into the room, startling all the doctors, Kazuko and me like a flock of birds.

"Akira, you might want to come with me quickly" he breathed, as if he had run really fast to get here. He quickly continued.

"Godzilla's outside. We think Hitodah will be coming soon."

* * *

Well, that's it! it's pretty long, but I'm proud of it! If you like it, also, or have a suggestion for me on how to make this story better, please review!


	9. Toxic

Merry New Kwanzaka! Sorry bout the little wait! The chapter's a little short, but I hope you still enjoy it. Basically it's just a preview for the main action about to come. I'm planning some new projects soon, possibly a human-kaiju story or a wolfman story. hope to please a lot of readers soon!

* * *

I hurried as fast as I could after Goro, my arm still aching. I squeezed my shoulder hard, hoping the pain would go away. I had a feeling I would need to be focused for what was about to happen.

I don't know if I've ever fully described under Tokyo before. In the center of the city, there's a large main plaza about 10 stories high. It's about 20 meters down underground. In the center, there's a sturdy, but much smaller, reconstruction of the Tokyo tower. It also serves as a monument for all those killed in the recent years, story of like a cemetery. Only recently were dead bodies beginning to be buried outside. Around the 'Tokyo Tower,' there are a bunch of restaurants, clothing stores, and other stores you would find in them mall. The lawmaking bodies and city protection are 10 meters below it, and so are the poorest residential places. The farther down you go, the more expensive you get. The whole thing is encased by 2 metal walls. Most cities have the same design.

Goro and I raced through the upper levels of the main plaza, heading towards the front entrance. It was quiet and empty, for everyone had gone to the large bunkers at the bottom of the city. "So how far away from here is Godzilla?" I asked, trying to breath normally.

Goro sighed. "Well, you'll see."

As the door opened to outside, I nearly recoiled. The heat from outside was overwhelming, even though there was a huge shadow blocking the sun. A large, warm breeze swept past me as something swished past me. I realized that Godzilla was standing just 20 meters outside the door. His scales glinted from the sign and heat radiated of his gray, rough skin. He was growling intensely, shuffling a few steps forward every now and then.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, still gasping at the gargantuan saurian that stood against the sun, a symbol of raging death and power packed into hundreds of muscles and bone.

"Well, here's here to battle Hitodah, of course" Goro said.

"I know _that_, but why would he come here and block Tokyo?" I asked.

Goro shrugged. "Maybe he remembers you. Maybe he came here as a debt to what you did for him."

I looked at Goro, bewildered. "So, wait… he came here to protect me?" I asked.

Goro took a long time to think. Just as Goro opened his mouth, Godzilla shuffled forward again, letting out a massive roar of challenge, his eyes blazing blue.

Weird gurgling filled the air, but there was no sight of Hitodah approaching, but Godzilla seemed to sense something. I strained my eyes, and eventually I saw it; a low tide of surging black sludge moving towards us, toxic fumes filling the air and plants wilting beneath its path. As Godzilla roared again, the black sludge opened in an explosion of tentacles.

"What the hell is this!" I cried, taking cover from the acidic shower. Several tentacles whipped around Godzilla's arms and legs, and he roared in pain as his wrist began to sizzle. Godzilla fired a blue atomic ray, zipping off his mouth and searing the tentacles around his right wrist. They withered and disintegrated, but the line of sludge kept surging forward.

Godzilla began to try and charge as best as he could, but couldn't get enough energy. The best he did was increase the temperature around us by 15*, making me uncomfortably hot. Godzilla noticed it, too, and seemed to get an idea. He suddenly jumped onto the surge of sludge, cracking some ground. Heat spread throughout the sludge, setting rows and rows of the sludge on fire.

Godzilla lit his spikes blue, and fired one more beam into the fray. Before I knew what was happening Goro yanked me by my good arm backwards, nearly toppling me over. He dragged me back into the open door before he slammed it shut, locking it twice and moving backwards as heat surged in.

There was a loud explosion outside and more heat and some ugly black sludge soaked through the door.

"I think," Goro said, "It was only the beginning."

* * *

Have a wonderful holiday season! Thanks for reading!


	10. Godzilla vs Hitodah

The images of the rolling waves of sludge filled my mind, and at once I knew what it was. "Hitodah was scoping the area. That was just its first attack. Now that it knows what's here, it's going to fight Godzilla for itself."

Goro nodded. "You're probably right. I know a safe place where we can watch the battle Hayato is probably there already." Just then, Goro's phone rang. "Speaking of Hayato…" Goro said. He answered it.

It was hard to Hayato over the phone, but I could tell his voice was urgent. "Something _else _is coming here?" Goro asked. His voice remained calm, but I could tell he was slightly panicking. Hayato spoke again. "Well, find out what it is now!" Goro responded. "We're on our way there anyway." Goro hung up the phone. "C'mon Akira" he said, taking off.

* * *

It was taking longer than I expected to get to where we were going. I guess this was another thing I hadn't learned because we were going through a bunch of passages that I've never seen before. "So where is this again?" I asked.

"It's a separate monitoring room from our base that can go underground or over ground" Goro replied. "We've never really needed any use for it until now, but Hayato's there already there, for some reason."

I would have questioned what was going on, but my pounding heart was filling up with suspense. The eerie quiet puzzled me and made me afraid, because I knew Hitodah was out there and could strike at any moment. My hasty footsteps only added to the fear that was probably building up in everyone right now. I've been through hundreds of kaiju attacks, but this is the most I've ever been afraid. There's one powerful kaiju out there, and soon to be another.

We finally stopped at the end of a passage, where there was a steel door. Goro put his ID in a slot on the door. The machine registered it, and a slot on the other side of the door opened, revealing a hand scanner, which Goro put his hand on. There was a beep and the door opened.

Goro and I stepped inside, but there were no lights on. The door swiftly shut behind me. I looked startled, but Goro wasn't. "Hayato?" he called. There was no answer but the faint sound of muffled gagging.

"Turn the lights on!" I shouted urgently. My hand flung behind me for a switch, but I didn't know where anything was. The lights flickered on around me, but I didn't turn them on, or Goro.

"Well, well, good job Hayato" a familiar silky voice said. The lights illuminated the new person at the scene. There were two, large guards standing beside him, one holding Hayato around the neck, a gag over his mouth. I realized there were two guards behind us. The person smiled again. "You tried to escape, but you must have known I wouldn't let that happen."

"Gaiion" I hissed. Gaiion replied with an innocent smile. "Why do you keep doing this?" I asked, and Gaiion only smiled more. "I'm just looking into the best interest of humans" he answered smugly.

In fury, I drew the gun from my belt, and aimed it right at his chest. The monitor flickered to life beside me, and I turned towards the screen. Kazuko was looking in terror at the three guards over her, each one with a gun. I stopped, my hands faltering with the trigger. "Shoot me or one of the guards and they'll shoot Kazuko."

I stopped completely. If I really did love her, I would drop the gun right now. But if the secrets she was enveloped in was really that bad, should I let her live?

On Gaiion's command, the guard at his side threw Hayato on the ground. Hayato scrambled up to stand next to Goro. "And to make sure you two don't try anything" Gaiion said to Hayato and Goro, one of the bunkers downstairs is rigged with explosives, and one of the guards has the detonator."

At that point, I completely surrendered. The gun dropped from my hand, and when it hit the ground, I nearly regretted it.

"Why are you trapping us?" Hayato asked. "Hitodah could destroy the world _without _the humans."

Exactly" Gaiion said. We need to capture some of you to preserve a small amount of humans for when the world blows over, because you would never be able to survive."

"Well, you can't just treat us like animals!" I shouted.

Gaiion didn't respond for a while. "In time, it will all be revealed."

"You wanted to release us before" I realized. "It was all a plan. You never wanted to help me. You just needed me. You spread lies around everywhere. _You _wanted me to read the story about what had happened. You just spread lies everywhere until our team was a wreck."

Gaiion didn't stop me, and had a solemn look on his face, as if he regretted something. But quickly, it faded away. "Yes, it is true. Both of your accusations are. A lot of the things that have been said are lies, except for one thing. There _is _another kaiju coming. I used the excuse to get you here."

Gaiion turned back to the monitor, where it faded to black and disappeared from view. The air around me began to hum as the floor was lifting up, all of us and all of the controls through layers of earth. I shielded my eyes as we came from out of the ground, part of us and the controls concealed in layers of glass and plastic. We were a good 100 meters away from the action, but it was still pretty close.

When we got to the top, I nearly panicked and hit the button back down. Godzilla wasn't the only kaiju standing outside. Hitodah was there, also. Most of the area around them was drenched in sludge, and Hitodah was using it as an advantage, wisps of smog going into his eye.

I realized too late that Hitodah wasn't using the smog to gain power. He was charging a beam, only there was no glow. Godzilla realized it, too, and began to duck, but Hitodah's eye fired a red beam at Godzilla. Godzilla roared in pain as his shoulder was fried by the beam, making him stagger back. Everyone in the room ducked as blasts of red shot over our heads.

Godzilla growled, but suddenly, his grimace turned into what seemed to be a smile. Godzilla sprung at Hitodah from his bent down position, ramming Hitodah right below his eye. I realized Godzilla was smiling because this was an enemy that he could hurt physically. Godzilla slashed at Hitodah's sides, but Hitodah was careful to keep its eye out of the way of Godzilla's slashing claws. Hitodah launched several harpooned tentacles out of his back, slashing at Godzilla's sides and forcing him back. Godzilla still slashed at the air, and one harpoon tip of Hitodah fell to the ground.

Godzilla charged a beam. It wasn't a powerful one, but it was enough to turn two more harpoons into charred remains. Hitodah shrieked, and decided that was enough for slashing. Hitodah brought in one of his thick arms from the side, bowling Godzilla over.

Hitodah launched two remaining harpoons at Godzilla, one embedding itself in Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla reached for it and seemed to have no trouble beginning to pull it out and spill scarlet blood all over the ground. Hitodah, however fired a harpoon into Godzilla's healing shoulder. The burning flesh was soft and weak, and the harpoon went deep into his body. Godzilla roared in pain and stopped pulling the harpoon out of his body.

Hitodah lifted Godzilla in the air, the harpoons tugging at his body and causing Godzilla to groan in agony. Hitodah slammed Godzilla onto the ground repeatedly, causing more blood to spill out of Godzilla. I was expecting the whole thing. I knew how powerful Hedorah was, and now Hitodah was just a reincarnation of Hedorah. Hitodah continued to beat Godzilla around. I knew Godzilla had extraordinary healing powers, but I wondered if the kaiju could bleed to death.

Hitodah finally stopped after a while. Godzilla's head dropped to the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth. Everyone was in shock as the air remained dead quiet. Hitodah ripped the harpoon out of Godzilla's stomach easily. I winced, for I had never seen so much blood in my life. Hitodah began to pull the harpoon out of Godzilla's shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. I stared in shock as Hitodah fell flat on the ground.

Godzilla stood up, leaving Hitodah on the ground. He yanked the harpoon towards him, dragging Hitodah trough the earth. Godzilla yanked Hitodah up, slashing at his sides punching him straight in the eye. Hitodah shrieked and staggered, and Godzilla pushing him back and forcing them to fight.

Both kaiju were evenly matched, but sometime, there would be something that would change the battle, and only one would win.


	11. Godzilla vs Hitodah vs Rodan

More fighting action coming ahead! Just want to thank:

Godzilla898

Imikid

CMCMC

I apprecitae all the advice and feedback you have given me! Let them be role modelsfor all the people who haven't reviewed!

* * *

Hitodah swung at Godzilla with one of its arms, but Godzilla easily ducked it. Godzilla slashed at Hitodah's eye, but Hitodah moved backwards, avoiding the blow.

"Are there any missiles in here or something?" I whispered to Goro. "Is there any sort of ammunition we can use?"

"Why" Goro whispered back, looking around. No one had noticed our conversation yet.

"Because I want to see if we can aim at Hitodah's eye. Hitodah's keeping it out of reach on purpose."

Goro though for a second. "There's a couple rounds of ammo in here, but Gaiion would never allow it. The only way to fire the missiles is to access the controls, and that would take time."

"What about Hayato?" I asked. "He's right next to the controls, and I'm sure he could program it fast enough if there was a big distraction." Goro kept looking ahead at the fight, and I was beginning to think that he didn't hear me. But eventually, he leaned in towards Hayato, and whispered so softly that even I couldn't hear it.

Hitodah drew more smog from the air, gathering it into his eye. I raised my eyes at Hayato, and he nodded. As the red toxic beam ripped through the air, Hayato dove for the controls. Smoke filled the air as the beam collided directly with Godzilla's chest. The behemoth roared in pain as the energy burned into his skin, too fast for his healing process to regenerate his skin.

I didn't see what Hayato was doing because of the smoke that darkened the room, the flashes of red lights like strobe lights making everything fuzzy and blinding. Godzilla's roar drowned out all noise. There was a cracking noise, and I was sure the first layer was giving up to the intense force of the beam. I cupped my hands over my ears as the ruckus began to die down…

I pried open one eye, and moaned. Hayato was frozen, a gun pressed to his head. _Fire the fucking missile! _I thought. We could take Gaiion on right now. Godzilla was on _my _side. You don't piss of the king.

My hands twitched noticeably. My mind debated whether or not to reach out and fire the missiles at Hitodah's eye. Gaiion looked at me. "Remember, it's your choice. If you do something I don't want you to, you'll lose the woman you love."

I stood back up, looking directly at Gaiion. "I don't love her" I whispered. "The person I loved is dead."

Gaiion returned the same gaze, looking me directly into my eyes, locking me into a trance. "You know you love Kazuko" he whispered. "You're just too blinded by anger to admit so."

I flinched. "I loved _Erika_!" I shouted. I stopped talking, surprised by my own rage, and surprised by the fact that I had managed to say her name in maximum volume.

Gaiion still held the gaze. For a long time, no one did anything. The air crackled with tension like electricity. The room was like a bomb ready to go off. "You know you do love Kazuko" Gaiion said. "And if you want to drown in a sea of painful memories, be my guest."

Gaiion turned back to the fight. I was too shocked to say anything. Hayato looked at the ground, uncomfortable because of the fact that I was shouting about my loved ones to the king of an underground race, or the fact that he still had a gun pointed at his head. Goro stared ahead, thinking about something.

Godzilla was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Hitodah stepped forward, and Godzilla swiped outwards with his foot in an attempt to sweep Hitodah, but the smog kaiju easily took a step back. Hitodah shrieked in what appeared to be laughter, enjoying his enemy lying on the ground, covered in his own blood. His stomach was healing, but it was still mangled and bleeding. I groaned as Godzilla shifted on the ground, and one of his ribs became visible under his skin.

Godzilla tried to stand up, but feel back to the ground. Hitodah shrieked in laughter again, and began to draw more smog into his eye. As the eye finally began to grow a crimson color, Hitodah was bowled over from the side, causing him to crash through the ground and skid for meters. The thing that bowled him over swooped back into the air, and I gasped in recognition… twice.

It was Rodan, sparkling flame orange and red, horns glowing purple, and his beak and claws gleaming yellow. That was the first thing I recognized. The second thing I realized was the tiny golden flakes floating off it, creating an elegant shimmering trail behind Rodan. One of the flakes floated down towards the room, and landed on the glass. Before it faded away, one word remained in my mind.

Erika.

Rodan roared in triumph, his horns glowing for the third time since I've seen him. Instead of not doing anything, purple electricity surged from them, striking the ground around Hitodah, and blocking Hitodah. Hitodah reached out with one of his arms, but the tips of his arm were fried in an instant, a jolt of electricity going through his body. Hitodah shrieked in pain, and Rodan opened his mouth, a blast of heated energy coming out of his mouth.

It struck Hitodah on his extra limb. Where it hit, a hole was blasted through it, and cracks spread through the rest of its limb as it became super-heated and began to whither. I couldn't help cheering as Erika – or Rodan – obliterated the limb, chunks of sludge flying everywhere.

On the down side, Rodan's beam had died down, and the electrical field had begun to weaken. Hitodah whipped one of his arms out of the cage at Rodan without a problem. Massive amounts of turbulence blew Rodan back, causing him to strike the ground and get covered in dust. Hitodah broke free from his electrical cage with a massive explosion, and charged at the limp pterodactyl.

"Why are you preventing us from, oh I don't know… _saving the world we live in_!" I shouted at Gaiion, seething with rage, possibly because Erika was practically dying trying to defend the world that she fought so violently on.

Gaiion turned to me again. "Sometimes we all need to do things we don't want to."

I shrugged. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I spat.

Gaiion looked at the ground. "It will all be revealed in time" he mumbled.

I flexed my fingers. "Don't give me that answer!" I scolded. "You can tell me now! Do you mean that I need to stop trying to kill Hitodah even though I don't want to or…"

Gaiion fidgeted as the truth dawned on me. "You're being forced to do this." I said. Gaiion said nothing, and I continued. "You can just stop your orders, you know. You could stay with us. You would be safe, and you wouldn't - "

"Enough!" Gaiion said. "If I don't do what I'm told, we will _all _be killed, right now!"

I was puzzled at his words, but at that moment, a jarring shriek came from outside. Hitodah had one of his arms around Rodan's neck, strangling the creature with immense force. Hitodah shrieked in glee as Rodan was beginning to become silenced.

I couldn't help what I did next. Somewhere inside of me, something built up until it came out of my mouth. "Erika!" I screamed, my throat burning from the amount of force I put into the scream. I bent down, picking up the gun from the floor, and aimed it at the glass, firing several rounds, breaking the glass and sending a large section crashing to the ground. My mind began to drive on pure instinct and memory as I leaped through the glass, several shots whizzing by my legs and hitting the ground.

My cast had fallen off and my arm screamed with pain and flung through the air. Gaiion was shouting angrily at the guards and Goro was calling my name, but I didn't listen as the breath faded away from Rodan and as my feet barely touched the dusty ground. It was much harder than usual, and I made my way to a large patch of trees away from the battle. However, it wasn't because I was taking a break in the shade.

As I approached the trees, I leaped up in the air, grabbing a large branch. It snapped easily, and I observed it. The old, elegant dark wood bloomed with large white flowers. I gripped it tightly in my hand, and ran up to Hitodah, who was facing the other way. Forming harpoons and tentacles sprouted out of its back, but I needed to stay close to the battle. Most of the sludge had disappeared from Hitodah's beam attacks, so I was able to approach the battle easily.

Hitodah's whips slashed in front of my path, striking the ground and near my feet. I hurtled through the air, the world spinning around me, and my stomach lurching and sinking. My eyes closed from the wind and before I knew it, I had done a complete flip in the air, and the air pressure sunk around me as my back slammed against the ground.

The wind was blown out of me with unbelievable force, my lungs contracting and gasping for more air. I shock myself off, but my bones creaked and cracked. I began to slowly stand up, but I fell back down. My sneaker had a big slice down the middle of the sole, and blood was trickling out of it. I groaned; shifting my weight to my left foot as my foot squished around in the crimson liquid.

Meanwhile, Hitodah had begun to lower Rodan down until the pterodactyl was on his knees, the light fading from its eye. Hitodah didn't need to put that much energy into killing his enemy anymore, for its time was near. But it was all too perfect.

Rodan's neck began to fall limp and he began to droop. The kaiju that was once 50 meters off the ground was now only about 15 meters off the ground. His jaws fell open as the last breath of air began to whoosh out of him. I flexed my arm with the branch in it. For a second, I thought that I could feel the serum rush through my veins. With all my strength, I wound my arm back, and flung the branch up towards Rodan's mouth.

I backed away quickly as the branch made the long distance into Rodan's mouth. The bright flowers disappeared down Rodan's throat. I quickly turned around, running back to the safety of the trees. I had no idea what was going to happen; I just hoped that something good was going to come out of this.

I finally rested against the back of one of the trees. The pain in my arm had gone away, but it hung limply at my side, useless. My foot was still oozing blood, and my heart was pumping very hard, making the flow come out in a river. Panting and beginning to get dizzy, I looked up at the scene before me, and my eyes snapped open.

Erika's spores were drifting out from Rodan's limp body, pushing Hitodah back away from the scene. Gleaming white flower petals dissolved in the mist of gold, forming countless more. As I watched in awe and as Hitodah watched in confusion, the spores spread out into many whip-like formations, all binding together in a central orb, stretching and pulsing as one to form the shape of a large crocodilian head sprouting tusks.

The formation was slowly covered in a thick green color, forming into skin and vines. The whips became tipped with shrieking mouths, and the center and eyes glowed the color of a fiery sunset.

For me, it was like watching a nightmare. _She _was back. _Biollante _was back.

A loud roar diverted my attention. Godzilla had stood back up, his wounds almost healed. All three kaiju sized each other up and unleashed challenging roars. Biollante looked at me and nodded. The friendly personality of Erika was still in her eyes.

I let out a half-sigh of relief, for Biollante wouldn't lose control, but now, the three most powerful kaiju have ever seen prepared to fight.

* * *

Well, that's it for today!

seeya later!


	12. The Return of Erika

Hitodah flexed its whips, each one power packed with a razor, and smog was beginning to charge up his beam. It was clear that it was ready to fight whatever it needed to.

Biollante was fighting on my side for sure; she was tense and edgy and kept looking in my direction. She mostly had her eyes on Hitodah, so I presumed that her old feud with Godzilla was gone, and she only wanted to protect the earth.

However, I was worrying about Godzilla. In his mind, he was in the middle of a fight with Hitodah, and it looked like he was pissed off at Biollante for ruining the fight. Godzilla had always fought for himself, and it looked like he would do so now.

Naturally, Godzilla made the first move. To my horror, he went after Biollante, the larger of the three kaiju, and apparently, the biggest threat. I guess the memories from two years ago scared his mine like they scared mine. Unfortunately, Hitodah had decided to attack Biollante at the same moment. Biollante, thinking fast, launched vines at both of them to keep distance. One vine pierced Godzilla's hand as another was able to wrap around his leg, while two more pinned Hitodah's arms to its side.

Biollante jerked the vines together with all her strength, smashing the two kaiju together. Godzilla averted the move, by using the force to launch himself back off Hitodah. Biollante shot another vine to constrict around Godzilla's chest, and while her attention was diverted, Hitodah used the opportunity. I winced as Biollante howled in pain. Hitodah used the corrosive make-up of his body to dissolve the vines around his body.

Drops of acid fell to the ground. _All the tears that have been shed in the past couple years. _

Biollante whipped Hitodah, just missing his eye. _All the close calls the have happened._

Godzilla jumped at Biollante, nailing her in the stomach. _All the slaps in the face we've received._

Thought after though echoed in my mind with every battle move the kaiju did. I reached to clutch my head and make it stop, and accidently used my broken arm. Fire shot up and down my arm, and it didn't help by instinctively reaching for it. What was I to do? I wasn't a doctor or nurse! _But yet, I thought Erika was one, maybe I am? Maybe EVERYTHING'S a lie._

There was nothing I could do to stop the thoughts rushing into my head.

Biollante shoved Godzilla off herself, and growled something at Godzilla, trying to get his attention. Before Godzilla could listen or respond, Hitodah launched several whips at Biollante and Godzilla, embedding themselves in his scales and her vines.

Godzilla charged up his blue beam, aiming it at Hitodah, the current threat. Hitodah saw it coming, and was ready to respond with his toxic ray. Biollante cried out in shock, and began to release acid from her body.

"Shit!" I cried, getting up on my sore legs and running into the thick of the trees. Flashes of light and pangs of sound flung me off the ground, sending me skidding in the dirt. As I glanced back, I saw green light repelling most of the blue and red beams, and where both beams collided they surged back and forth, sending random blasts of energy twisting and blasting out from the thick of the battle.

From where a lot of white blurred some of the vision, my eyes strained against the lights and sound, kind of like the end of 2001: Space Odyssey, where everything slowly plunges and spins into a seizure-like state. Somehow, in the middle of the beams, I saw Hitodah's tentacles whip in and out, and then I realized:

They were still conjoined together.

The blast ensuing behind me was deafening. Flowers where whipped off the trees, and branches impaled the ground away from me. Blasts of heat whizzed by my head and skimmed my back, and I tried to press myself into the ground lower than I had last time. I heard the ground shake and slide, and several cries pierced the air.

As the blast began to fade to smoke, I heard one of the cried better than the others. It was Biollante. The cry slowly began to fade away, and then I was rocketed a meters of the ground as something thumped on the ground only a little ways away.

I slowly dragged myself up, and I limped slowly in the cover of the smoke and dust. I had to try not to cry out with every movement I took. I had become a living doll, being tossed and thrown around all day. Then, I saw her.

Biollante was on the ground, her head only visible in the dust. Her head towered above me, her eyes way out of reach. She groaned, the fire fading from her eyes as she took faint, shallow breaths. "Erika, no…" I whispered.

One of Biollante's eyes opened wider, looking at me, and then she looked back into nothingness. I rubbed my good hand down the side of her head, stroking it softly. Biollante's eyes slowly closed until they shut completely, and the warm orange glow that came from her eyes was gone.

"Akira" a woman's voice said from behind me.

I turned around, hurt and on the verge of collapsing, Biollante's breath slowly fading. "Kazuko, what are you…"

My jaw hung open in shock, and all the pain in my body went numb. She walked out of the dust like an angel, but she brought back horrible memories like a demon. The dust didn't touch her or get her pure white shirt dirty, or her white jeans. Her black hair was long and fell behind her shoulders like molasses. Her young face smiled at me, and sweetly giggled.

"Er..Erika?" I ask. Erika nods, still smiling. I don't whether to fall to the ground or run at her. Every fiber in my body turned into Jell-O, and my heart race. My head rushed, but I didn't know if it was from blood loss or from the fact that Erika was standing right in front of me.

Biollante's breath stops behind me, and when I look back, Biollante is gone, and nowhere to be seen. The sounds of battle aren't coming back into the air, and I as I'm wondering what's happening, Erika begins to speak.

"Biollante won't be fighting any more battles" she whispered softly.

I was still in shock, so no feeling entered my body. I was only able to ask, "Why," but without any feeling or effort in my voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, Akira, I've been following you around protecting you as much as I could." She was talking seriously, but she managed to add a random comment in the middle of it. "You know, you're a pain in the ass to protect, I'll tell you that" she said, sweetly laughing, and I found myself laughing, also.

Eventually Erika continued, the laughter gone from her voice. "The reason why I followed you is because I was following you until my spirit departs with the earth. I only have a limited amount of time here before my spores fade away completely. And unfortunately, that time is soon."

My world came crumbling down, almost literally. My knees buckled, and my legs dropped to the ground, almost lifeless. "B...but how?" I whimpered. I felt like a begging dog.

Erika took a few more steps towards me, until her shadow covered me. She knelt down on the ground, picked my face up with one of her hands, and tried to comfort me. "All plants will die eventually" she said. "Plants are a little like love. Individual love can die, however, love will never be wiped out. You just have to plant a new seed."

I looked Erika right in the eyes. I wanted _her_. There wasn't anyone else I wanted.

Erika seemed to read my mind, and I swear I saw a tear beginning to gleam by her eye. "Akira… I know who you love now. It's Kazuko." I opened my mouth to argue, but Erika cut me off. "Now that I'm leaving completely, you have to move on. Kazuko was always right for you. At least she's a normal human. I'm half monster."

"You would be happy with Kazuko. And I would be happy, too, knowing that you'd be getting a second chance at normal love. And wherever I move on to, I know that you'll be okay. Please Akira? Can you do that for me?"

I kept looked her dead in the eye. "For you" I whispered.

I put my hand around Erika's head and leaned in. Erika leaned in, too, but there was a gentle breeze that went through the air. Erika's head disappeared from my hands.

I opened my eyes, and my beautiful nightmare was gone.


	13. Winner

Well, it's just GodZilla and Hitodah again, but will this be the final fight between them? And how will it turn out?

* * *

I sat in the dust for a while. The only sound I heard while the dust settled on the ground. I didn't know if there were any thoughts in my mind, or if I was thinking about what was happening, I just knew that I had to regain control of myself; as I was battered emotionally and physically.

My foot was still stinging and my ears were ringing. My bones legs were sore, my spirits were damp, and I was caked with dust. Half of my body was ready to fall forward. I sighed, and tried to focus on the positive things… but no matter how hard I tried, there seemed to be nothing good to focus on.

Erika had left for good, but I felt like she was still next to me and that she was still by my side, comforting me and patting my back softly.

As the sun began to shine through some of the clouds and dust, I heard pounds on the ground, and a reptilian hiss of pain as Godzilla stood up. As the saurian came to, Hitodah seemed to spring to life; whips sweeping away the dust. Both titans were hurt and weakened, but they still had some fight in them.

Hitodah flung one of his arms at Godzilla, striking his shoulder and leaving a large bloody gash where it had whipped him. Godzilla howled in pain, and Hitodah struck with his other arm, whipping Godzilla's other shoulder and causing his scales to trickle with blood. Hitodah laughed at finding another vantage point, and whipped again.

Hitodah jerked his arm, as it reached Godzilla, but it didn't move. Godzilla grabbed on to the slimy appendage, squeezing it tight with his claws. Hitodah whipped another arm at Godzilla, but the kaiju had time to catch it. Hitodah shrieked as it was pulled in by Godzilla, who brought his knee up and rammed Hitodah right beneath his eye.

As Hitodah shrieked in pain, Godzilla let go of one of the arms, swinging Hitodah over his head. It seemed to happen in slow motion as dust flew everywhere. Hitodah slammed on the ground, shaking the ground and cracking the earth. The whole landscape around me seemed to jump.

Godzilla used his good foot to slam down on Hitodah, centimeters from his eye. Hitodah shrieked, but Godzilla growled; frustrated that he couldn't get a good shot on its eye. Godzilla tried to slam his foot down on Hitodah again, but Hitodah sucked smog towards his eye, causing Godzilla's foot to slip away from Hitodah's eye and not cause any real damage.

Hitodah's eye sparked red underneath Godzilla's shadow, preparing to fire a large beam. Godzilla prepared to fire another beam, blue energy beginning to gather in his mouth. However, I knew it was hopeless. Godzilla, unlike Hitodah, needed time to store energy he could use. Hitodah used the smog and dust to its advantage, sucking it into his eye to fire a near-instant beam.

Godzilla's blue energy built up slowly but surely, but the weakened Hitodah built up energy twice as fast. Both of them could fire now, but it would merely stun their opponent. It was all just a race to see who could build the best beam, but it was also a deciding factor for who came out alive. If only…

"_Erika_ was here…" I whispered.

Breeze gently pushed against my back and against the flowers. Pollen flew from them towards the direction of the battle. The pollen was only shimmering speckles dotting the air, and I lost them by the time they were blocked out by Godzilla's massive shadow. However, what I did notice was the light dimming down. There were no moving clouds in front of the sun. But the light source wasn't coming up from the sky.

Hitodah had gotten distracted, his whips twitching with agitation. I noticed something gleam in the battle, but I wasn't sure what. Godzilla saw his chance, charging up his breath faster. Hitodah began to panic, but he was still distracted. Hitodah's eye began to regain its strength, building up its –

Godzilla's beam was too fast for Hitodah, and the blue energy blasted forward with a surge of hatred and force, blasting straight towards Hitodah's eye and plowing straight past the energy in front of it. Hitodah's eye exploded and was ripped apart, and the pieces of sludge flying away were completely disintegrated. Hitodah shrieked in pain and tried to whip Godzilla, but he was too far away. Boiling sludge trickled down from his eye over the rest of his body.

Hitodah's eye exploded again, this time leaving a larger hole in the center of his body. Hitodah's movements drastically decreased, but it still twitched. Godzilla poured on more power. Hitodah only looked like thrashing arms with a burning red center. Godzilla stopped his beam, and roared.

Hitodah - and Hedorah – twitched for the final time.

* * *

2 more chapters are left! Hitodah may be dead but more surprises await Akira...


	14. Dissapearing Acts

Well, it's almost the conclusion, but it won't seem like the end. I plan on making Godzilla Apocalypse a trilogy, so there will most likely be another book sometime this year or next year. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please Review!

* * *

It was done. The fight was over.

The words kept circling around my head like a carousel jingle. I wasn't sure whether to be ticked off that I couldn't get rid of the voices, or happy that it was finally true. _Was _it true? It was too good to be true, but it WAS true!

I looked over towards Rodan. The pterosaur hadn't stirred the rest of the battle, but now I saw his eyes blink. The gleam from his scales was gone and his eyes were glazed and dim. Rodan shook himself off, dust flying off his skin. He then leaped off the ground and flew away without further acknowledgement.

If I wasn't so sore, I would have stood up and smiled. I did have the strength to shout in glee, and after I did, I felt like I have been a balloon poked with a needle, and all the stress and air held in suspense that was kept in my body escaped. It was that shout that made Godzilla turn towards me.

Godzilla's reptilian eyes somehow found mine. I felt so lame and frail next to him. He was looking into my eyes – soft pools of tears – and I looked into his eyes – the blazing cores of flame. All I could do was manage to dip my head to him in shock, even though I had been near this kaiju many times. Godzilla looked at me for a while longer, and finally nodded his head before turning back and walking away, his steps slowly fading away.

I told myself that Godzilla nodding was nothing but mimicking behavior, and was just copying what I did, like a parrot. But there was a part of me that knew that everyone would think that Godzilla was showing me respect. I couldn't wait to tell the team…

Oh _God_. The team. Where was everyone?

I pushed myself reluctantly to my feet, even though the pain was still there. I dashed as fast as I could, bumping into branches, showering me with pollen and tickling my face with white petals. The place where I was originally watching the battle slowly loomed into sight through the branches. I skidded to a halt by the entrance. The glass that covered it was completely shattered, and there was no one there.

I quickly scrambled over the deserted controls. There were a few shells scattered over the ground, but there was no blood. So I guess that was a good sign. In the middle of the floor there was a trapdoor that I hadn't seen before. It was mostly dark, but when I peered down inside it, there was a set of stairs going down back to Under Tokyo.

I went down feet first, my back against the stairs so I didn't miss anything. I gripped the banister with my sweaty hands, and I was able to slide down the stairs very easily. The sight that awaited me was horrible.

Nothing. That was it. However, I felt that dread deep inside me because I knew that anyone could be anywhere. I ran through the deserted passageways, trying to figure out where to go next. I kept running until I got to a corner. I rounded it, and I made it around, but I still slammed into something.

My skull hit someone else's, pushing us both back onto the ground. My vision was fuzzy and blurry, and I swung out a fist, barley missing the person.

"Whoa, whoa! Akira, what are you doing?" I recognized the voice and immediately stopped fighting. It was Hayato.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you Hayato, where is everyone?" I asked as my vision settled down. I rubbed the bump on my head where I had collided with Hayato.

Hayato looked confused. "You mean, you haven't seen anyone yet?"

"_Where _are they, Hayato?" I asked, frustration washing over me.

Hayato shrugged. "I don't know. I remember, after you left, The Seatopians had shot at you but missed. So Goro told me to attack the Seatopians, and we did. We rushed them but he got pushed to the ground. I knocked the remote from Gaiion, and took it. I pressed the trapdoor open, and Goro… he…told me to leave with the thing, so I put it in the safe."

I looked at Hayato, shocked. "No one was there…" I whispered. And there was no blood on the ground…"

Hayato buried his head in his hands, messing up his hair. He looked up at me after a while, fear in his eye. "You think they took him?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Y…" I began to respond, but I was afraid to say it out loud, so I changed my answer at the last minute. "I don't know."

Hayato stood up, and gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder. "C'mon" he said. "Let me get you to the hospital. Once you're there, I'll find out a way to see if Goro's okay, and what we should do next. Once you're ready to roll, we can take some action. How 'bout that?"

I looked at the ground, but nodded. "Sure, let's go."

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted once we got to the hospital.

I was looking around the room I was being put in, and it was the same room as before. Kazuko was gone, and the IVs that were attached to her still had the needles on them and were hanging limply at the sight of the bed. They had gotten her, also.

I slammed my fist down on the bed next to me. It stung my fist but I'm sure I damaged the bed more. I spun around to Hayato as the nurses prepared a bed for me. "We have to go after the Seatopians _now_!" I said, trying to push past him.

Hayato held me back, only because I was so banged up. "Not a chance" he said. "You're to injured."

"Not I'm not!" I argued, but Hayato still kept me from going.

"Akira, you've got a major gash on your foot, a broken arm, you've been inhaling smog and dust, and possibly more injuries. For everyone's best interest, you should take a rest and heal. I mean, Kazuko wouldn't want you to go, would she?"

I stopped. Not because I was listening to Hayato, but because I was listening to Erika. I needed a chance for a more normal life, a chance for normal love, and she had said that my love was Kazuko. Hayato began to pat my back again like he did before, but suddenly stopped. "Akira, can you turn around please?" he asked.

Puzzled, I turned around. Hayato lifted up the back of my ragged shirt and I heard him gasp. He quickly dragged me away towards the main lobby of the hospital, where there was a mirror.

Hayato took a deep breath. "Look over the shoulder into the mirror" he instructed. Just don't shout."

This couldn't be good. I slowly took a step over towards the mirror, my eyes squeezed shut. When I opened my eyes, I had to shut my mouth so hard that I bit my tongue until I tasted blood.

In shimmering golden characters carved into my back there was a large: エリカ.

Erika.

* * *

What's wrong with Akira? You'll find out in the next chapter, the conclusion filled with more surprises!


	15. Epilogue

The final chapter in Godzilla Apocalypse: Shattered! This story turned out to be very succsssful, and I had fun writing it. There will be another book to this series, but i'll be taking a break to work on Ultraman Vita and New projects.

Thanks to:

CMCMC

Godzilla898

Imikid

* * *

"Alright" Hayato said, stepping into the hospital room.

I opened my eyes wider, ticked off at him for coming here now. My mind had been buzzing for the past several hours, thinking non-stop about all my current issues and problems, blending into one big conclusion: everything was a wreck.

I was especially worried because the big 'Erika' on my back was permanent. All the nurses and doctors I saw said that it was like a tattoo, only worse. The only way they could remove it was to cut out all the skin Erika was written on, but I said no way. On the other hand, I really didn't want to be reminded of Erika my entire life.

I had finally begun to wash over with sleep, and everything was going to fade away for a while… and then Hayato came and woke me up. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but then he said something that instantly interested me; "I think I know why you have 'Erika' written into your back."

I sat up as much as I could without wincing. "Go on" I said.

Hayato pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. "Well, if Biollante was made up of spores, then Erika's spirit… or ghost… or energy, well whatever you want to call it, was made of spores. You followin' me?"

I slowly nodded. Erika was made up of spores. It was simple. But Hayato had more explanation in store. "Well, plant spores and burrs are like seeds. They attach themselves to animals that pass by and get carried to somewhere else. So, in a sense, Erika's spores attached themselves onto you."

"So," I began, trying to make sense of it, "Erika's spores attached themselves to me, but for some reason, they're not coming off?"

"Well, I guess since Biollante was mutated by Godzilla's radiation, the spores mutated, and somehow became parasitic."

I thought for a moment, taking it all in, and then I realized something. "But if spores and burrs are seeds, wouldn't that mean Erika is… _growing _on me?"

Hayato stood up and sighed. "Akira, there's always something science can't explain, and I'm afraid this is one of them. Right now, I'm going to see if I can locate Kazuko and Goro." With that, Hayato stood up and left.

Before I finally went to sleep, I was still thinking. If… Erika _was _attached to me, or a part of me… when I had hoped Erika was here, and there was glitter flying around Hitodah… could those have been here spores…

I hardly remember anything else after that when the warm wave of sleep. I _do _remember one thing, though. _If I had the abilities of her, could I turn into Biollante? _

I'll have to find out when I start a new day.

* * *

Gaiion talked towards the big screen. There was a man in front of the camera, and in the background there was a weird room with many controls and smooth, obsidian-like metal. There were people like the man in front of the camera. All of them were wearing hooded robes, and you couldn't see their faces.

The man spoke with a weird, hissing accent, with clicks on all the "c" sounds. "So, Gaiion, did you do like I asked you to?"

Gaiion looked down at his feet and couldn't bring himself to answer. The man on the screen grew impatient. "WELL?"

Gaiion gulped, and looked up. "Well, we captured two of the members of the team in Tokyo… it was the leader and the girl."

"Ah, yes... I suppose that is good. And Godzilla?"

Gaiion stared down this feet again, and didn't answer. The man growled furiously. "You mean to tell me that Godzilla is _alive_?"

Gaiion stuttered. "Y-yes, Godzilla is still alive."

Gaiion braced himself, waiting for another burst of outrage and some threats, but nothing came. "Well" the man said, "the pollution monsters are gone, so I guess Godzilla can be used… Gaiion, you may still be useful to us yet. However, we will be coming to you first thing tomorrow."

Gaiion gasped. "_All _of you?"

The man nodded. "Also, our creature is ready. We will help restore Megalon and Crystal Baragon. Be prepared for a war against the humans."

The screen went black, and Gaiion was left by himself in the darkness to endlessly worry about the events that were about to happen. Everyone would soon be affected by it, whether they liked what happened or not.

THE END… FOR NOW

* * *

Well, once again, thnaks to all that reviewed! I wanted to say other things but I've run out of things to say, so... bye!


End file.
